Enséñame
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: ¿Qué necesitas para ser menos ingenua? - Obviamente un maestro experto en la materia, aquel que te guie paso a paso con temas profundos. Por eso, ella se lo pidió: ¿Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si me enseñas a ser menos ingenua?
1. Introducción

**_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_**

SasuSaku

Historia muy, muy corta... U.U

• Marizce •

•••

**Advertencias:** Por el momento... todo sereno y tranquilo pero habrá lemon muy explícito así que... si eres menos de edad por favor, abstente a leerlo. Una gran cantidad de fregones, groserías y obsenidades no aptas para menores de - 16... y quizás, espero y no, posible Ooc, no exagerado ok.

Bien, solo espero que les guste.

* * *

**Enséñame**

Sakura es una muchacha inteligente, delicada, cariñosa, espontánea, alegre, pero sobretodo, muy, muy, muy_ ingenua…_

Así que… presentando aquel _"dilema"_, se veía envuelta en las indirectas obscenas que muchos muchachos de cabeza caliente le enviaban con el fin de divertirse un rato, a sabiendas de que ella no comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que ellos decían. Sakura solo sonreía y se ponía a pensar cuando escuchaba que le decían: _"¿Cuándo me dejarás morder ese bizcochito?" _y a entendimiento – literal – de ella pues imaginaba que se refería a algún pastel preparado por sus propias manos pero… _¿Qué sabor sería su favorito?_ - valla duda que presentaba ella - o estaba la clásica frase estúpida: _"Sakura, tengo un rico chupete con sabor a fresa, seguro que te va a gustar"_ (_¡Oh, claro! Pero… ¿No tendrás con sabor a cereza?_)

Ino siempre le decía: _"Sakura, eres demasiada ingenua"_

_¿Qué? _

_¿Por qué? _

Sin embargo no era capaz de explicarle, si era necesario con detalles profundos, lo que esos _"animales"_ querían decir con ese tipo de frases y expresiones.

Entonces...

Eso ya empezaba a molestar.

¿Por qué le decían esas cosas? Teniendo en cuenta de que en muchas de sus frases intervenían objetos y... "golosinas", que ella, en esos momentos, no _tenía_.

_Por eso..._

Necesitaba entender a que se referían… así que… que mejor que encontrar un sensei que la saque de la ignorancia, con respecto a ese _tema._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_-Sasuke – kun… me preguntaba si… ¿me enseñas a ser menos ingenua? _

* * *

Jo... sí, hasta aquí la introducción. Solo les digo que... el capítulo siguiente ya está hecho, y saben cual es la clave para tenerlo en unsantiamén... sí, to sé que la sabes. No me hagas decírtela.

Besos... no estamos... ¿narrando?


	2. 01 ¿Ingenuidad o estupidez?

* * *

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_SasuSaku_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – ¿Ingenuidad o estupidez? **

Cuando la voz de Sakura sacudió sus oídos, sacándolo de un tirón de sus pensamientos, guardó silencio mientras recordaba y divagaba en el extraño mensaje y significado que se guardaban en las palabras de la muchacha.

_Quizás había entendido mal… o quizás había escuchado muy mal. _

¿Qué? – preguntó, aun no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-Si puedes ayudarme a que la ingenuidad se me quite.

_Claro, dame dos horas… _

Entrecerró los ojos, escaneando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, compensándose por más segundos en puntos que llamaban más su atención, subiendo hasta su rostro y agujereándola con la vista, tratando de encontrar algún detalle que advirtiera una mentira o una burla… pero viniendo de Sakura, descartó la idea.

Apretó el cejo y se levantó de su silla, ocultando con algunas hebras negruzcas su semblante ensombrecido.

-¿Es que he escuchado bien? – se preguntó a sí mismo, sin la intención de que obtuviese una respuesta, sin embargo, en un instante su pregunta resultó siendo reconocida afirmativamente por Sakura, que aún permanecía atenta a sus movimientos y con las misma posición e… _inocencia_, de siempre.

-Entonces dices que… debo creer que necesitas que te enseñe a ser menos inocente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy el _adecuado_ para eso?

El mutismo repentino de Sakura definió que ni siquiera había pensado en hacer una lista y escoger al adecuado, simplemente actuó y ya, por otro lado eso lo hacía sentirse conforme, pero la otra lo turbaba… porque eso significaba que ella lo creía un pervertido. Sin siquiera saber que Sakura no tenía idea de ello…

Levantó una ceja cuando vio que Sakura colocaba su índice a la altura de sus labios y elevaba los ojos en una pose pensativa y dudosa.

-No importa – cortó hosco – no lo haré.

-Pero… Sasuke – kun – murmuró desilusionada, sus ojos verdes se nublaron por unas cuantas lágrimas y sus manos atraparon el antebrazo de Sasuke.

El azabache giró el rostro para verla y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos al notar la apariencia de Sakura.

-Sabes… si no te conociera, diría que este es un método para acercarte a mí.

- ¿Uh? Pero Sasuke, yo ya estoy cerca de ti.

Sasuke solo suspiró hastiado y dudó en que Sakura fuera inocente, sino estúpida.

.

.

.

-¿Que hay a cambio? – preguntó de pronto, muy lejano a recordar que su petición le era indiferente.

-¿De qué? - preguntó confundida.

-Si te ayudo… - murmuró – ¿que ganaré yo?

-¡Oh!… pues no lo había pensado. Pero tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras… - su voz fue una mezcla entre dulzura y simplicidad.

Sasuke elevó las cejas…

.

.

.

Y esas palabras se filtraron entre sus oídos repitiéndose una y otra vez…

_Lo que yo quiera… _

_._

_._

_.  
_

-Bien… _te veré luego entonces_. – y sin más se perdió entre el alumnado.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

_**To be continued... **_

**

* * *

**

Sí, hasta aquí otra vez... pero notaron que ¿actualicé rápido? si bien es cierto que fue un capítulo corto pues... actualicé en muy poco tiempo XD jajajaj Bueno sí, ya tenía el cap hecho ^^;

Solo espero que... disculoen que los deje colgados, de nuevo... pero como yo soy muy buena gente pues les resumiré algo de esta pequeña historia.

Sasuke, como ven, aceptó el "pedido" inocente de Sakura... y... ahora, será poseído por un pequeño monsturo verde que muchos en alguna oportunidad de nuestras vidas hemos sentido, sí, sasuke será preso de los celos ¿por qué? Por Sakura ¿Por quien? Pues no se sabe.

Y... claro, en el siguiente capitulo puede que exista lemon, no es una promesa de que en este tercer capítulo venga el lemon, pero minimo un acercamiento, en fin... todo depende de ustedes.

Besos.


	3. 02 No, no son celos

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSasu

•Marizce•

Advertencias:-Un lenguaje grosero por el momento, aunque no muy fuerte a mi parecer, ya que dudo que esto pueda sorprender a algunos- ^^;

Romance/Humor

* * *

**Enséñame**

**Capítulo 2 – No, no son celos… **

Entre la espera del profesor de turno, el cual se conocía que demoraría como media hora más, los alumnos prefirieron hacer del aula un cuarto de juegos y laberintos, en le que arrojaban papeles ensalivados y aviones de picos chatos.

-Eh... imbécil ¡Piensa rápido! – gritó un muchacho mientras de sus manos se desprendía el bollo de papeles de exámenes pasados y malas calificaciones. Estrellándose sobre la cabeza del rubio que se mantenía admirando la belleza de su compañera, tan embobado se encontraba que no reparó en la persona que se lo había lanzado, solo miró para ambos lados y prefirió lanzar a quien sea que se haya mofado de su infortunio.

Y así fue… como una guerra de papeles elevó tropas en medio del salón.

.

.

-Sí… el beso francés es lo más rico que hay niñas. – exclamó la chica de faldas cortas y de una sugestiva delantera.

-¿Beso… francés? - sus ojos verdosos definieron su incertidumbre y como siempre, no obtuvo una respuesta adecuada, solo suspiros que indicaban resignación y otros que rayaban la impaciencia.

-Sí… mira… - empezó a explicar la muchacha de cabellos rojos – es cuando la lengua del muchacho juega con la tuya. ¿Comprendes?

- Ouh… - sí, Sakura comenzaba a entender lento pero seguro, pero tan pronto como aquella respuesta cubrió su duda, otra brotó… - Pero… te refieres a… - ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar lo que quiso decir, porque la vergüenza la invadió tan pronto como muchas otras preguntas.

Y sus oídos solo pudieron ser receptores de otro combo de suspiros y la resolución de otro tema…

-Entonces Karin… ya te cogiste al Uchiha… - no fue una pregunta, solo fue una conclusión poco convincente.

Los ojos verdes brillaron nuevamente llenas de confusión, pero… prefirió permanecer callada por esta vez.

-No… - su respuesta fue totalmente seca y ligeramente frustrada.

-¿No? Valla… es increíble para ti… - se burló la rubia que se mantenía a un lado de Haruno.

-¿Me lo dice alguien que se ha recorrido media preparatoria? – y Sakura bailaban miradas de una muchacha a otra, retorciendo las neuronas para poder comprender solo un poquito de lo que esas palabras con códigos escondidos querían decir, pero otra vez, no comprendía nada.

-Párenle ya… - chilló un par de muchachas que se mantenían al margen de la conversación – ambas no son vírgenes, y dudo mucho que alguien lo sea en esta aula.

-Ahh… hablaban de eso… - murmuró Sakura un poco avergonzada. Y las miradas de aquel grupo se concentraron en la figura encogida de la muchacha con cabellos rosa pastel.

_Quizás aun había una…_

_._

-No lo puedo creer… - murmuraron algunas para sí mismas, aunque el tono de sus voces haya sonado un poco más elevado de lo normal.

-¡Sakura aun es virgen! - chilló Karin, como si eso fuera un pecado capital. Y por si no fuera poco, las orejas de los muchachos que practicaban "Matagente con bolas de papel" se agudizaron con el chillido. El aula se sumió en completo silencio con aquella declaración, y los lobos hambrientos de corderillos castos e inmaculados no tardaron en aparecer.

-Sakura – chan, ven… estrénate conmigo. – Kiba saltó con una sola pata soltando los aviones y colocándose justo a un costado de Sakura, empujando un tanto brusco a Ino, quien lo electrocutó con la mirada.

-¡Nah! Ni cagando Sakura… ese mamón es de mecha corta… y con suerte solo te provocará cosquillas con su varilla. – el grupo de muchachos y muchachas estallaron en risas al escuchar tremendas burlas, todos rieron… menos Sakura, quien seguía sin comprender, y obviamente Kiba, quien había intentado hacer que un manotazo le llegue a la cabeza de Neji.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Kiba - san pero yo… - y nuevamente no pudo terminar, pero esta vez porque las manos pálidas de Ino cubrieron sus labios en un movimientos súper veloz que provocaron un golpe seco en las mejillas de la pelirosada.

-No lo digas… tú no quieres miserias Sakura, créeme, su huevada no podrá cubrir nada… - Ino transformó su sonrisa socarrona en una llena de morbo y picardía mientras miraba a Kiba, que aun se mantenía rojo por la cólera y la vergüenza.

-Mal nacida… no te quejaste cuando te cogí en el laboratorio.

-Solo actuaba imbécil… y agradécemelo, por lo menos así tuviste algo de lo que alardear… mínimo.

-Mmmhh – gimió Sakura al sentir el apretón de Ino en sus mofletes, por lo que terminó soltándola de golpe luego de unos segundos.

-Igual da las suciedades que Ino y Kiba pudieron haber hecho… la cuestión aquí es rifarse quien desflorará a Sakurita. – la indignación apareció en el rostro de Ino y en el muchacho rubio de atrás.

.

-¡¡SON UN MONTÓN DE PUERCOS!! – su cara era una escena admirable, y todos notaron el humor que cargaba Naruto en esos momentos que… no creyeron que fuera cierto verlo tan cabreado.

-Cálmate, solo bromeábamos.

-No puedo creer que jueguen así con Sakura – chan, se burlan de su inocencia... vallan a joderle la pita a sus hermanas. – y haciendo caminos entre el cúmulo de muchachos que habían formado una especie de ronda a través del grupo de muchachas, tomó el brazo de Sakura, arrancándola del lado de la rubia y huyendo con ella fuera del salón, importándole poco las protestas, insultos y que el profesor llegaría en trece minutos, no, eso fue lo menos que le importó. En esos momentos su mente no podía reaccionar en otra cosa más que en el bienestar de Sakura y lo que esas palabras pudieron haberle afectado… aunque claro estaba que esas expresiones no habían tenido tal efecto, pues ella… no había comprendido ni una sola "J" pronunciada.

-Na-Naruto… - tartamudeó, no por la vergüenza, no, a Naruto lo conocía desde hace tiempo y sentir vergüenza por él no era algo propio, tartamudeó por la rapidez en la que la obligaba a avanzar, dando zancadas de más de un metro…

-Na-Naruto… - repitió. Naruto tardó en darse cuenta de la rapidez con la que iban avanzando, y no paró hasta que volvió a escuchar el cuarto tartamudeo de Sakura y ver el cafetín de la escuela.

-Lo lamento Sakura – chan pero… no puedo creer que esos idiotas te hablen de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Naruto… yo… - _no entendí nada… _

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Ah?... sí, yo…

-Que bueno… - sin que ella lo esperase la rodeó con sus brazos cubriéndola totalmente. Sakura parpadeó varias veces conmocionada por la acción tan repentina de Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Naruto dejó de abrazarla y se separó de ella, quedando sus rostros a tan poco espacio que…

.

-Sakura – una voz potente se escuchó a través del local, haciendo eco por las tuberías de la cafetería. Ambos muchachos giraron de golpe, viendo a pocos metros a Sasuke Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos, y si lo conocieran mejor, podrían asegurar que no estaba muy cómodo con lo que presenciaba.

-Oi… idiota. ¿Por qué no entraste a clases? – Sasuke omitió el insulto, como también la pregunta que le continuó. Y haciendo gala de su enorme porte. Tomó a Sakura del antebrazo, siseando escalofriantemente un "Tenemos que hablar", y dejando a Naruto consternado con su actitud.

-¡Oi IDIOTA…! ¡No te lleves a Sakura – chan! – fue lo último que llegaron a oír.

.

.

-¿Creí haberte dicho que sería yo quien te enseñaría lo que necesitabas saber? - no pudo evitar retener la pregunta, tampoco el gruñido, ni mucho la masa de ardores que se acumulaban en su estómago cada vez que recordaba la cercanía de Naruto sobre los labios de ella. No, no entendía porque se sentía un poco molesto por eso, poco le importaba lo que Sakura pudiese estar haciendo pero… verla tan inocente y curiosa frente a otro que tenía claras intenciones de arrebatarle un beso no fijó su compostura serena, todo lo contrario, él… por derecho y ajuste de palabras, él… era el sensei de Sakura, y valiéndose de ello, se sintió con la "obligación" de detener eso. No, claro que no era celos…

-Y te lo agradezco mucho Sa…

-Carajo Sakura. Lo ibas a besar ¿verdad?

-¿Besar? No… yo… él me abrazo y…

-¿Qué pretendías? Al besarlo…

-Pero es que yo no sé…

-¿Por qué lo ibas a besar?

-Pero Sasuke – kun… yo no sé besar. – confesó y se sintió avergonzada cuando Sasuke la miró incrédulo, no creyendo que lo que le decía era cierto, entonces supo que el no haber besado a nadie durante diecisiete años y tres meses era un pecado más como el ser virgen…

-¿Qué?

-Sí bueno… sí he besado. – recordó y a Sasuke se le arrugó la nariz con su confesión, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar su respuesta.

-Sakura… ¿Nunca besaste a alguien en los labios?

-Mm… no.

-Entonces empezaremos desde hoy tu primera lección.

-¿En serio? – sus ojitos agachado se elevaron y brillaron emocionados. – y… que me enseñarás, Sasuke – kun.

_-A besar._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

*Gracias por leer*

**Notas finales: **

Bien... como verán, Sasuke no acepta que aquella rabieta que presentan sus tripas son... celos. Es muy rara la actitud que está tomando, sí, pero tiene una explicación todo eso, el que Sasuke sea tan indiferente y luego actue por impulso solo por lo que aparentemente vieron sus lindos ojitos, sí, todo eso tiene explicación, y esque después de la petición de Sakura... no les voy a contar nada más, solo que proximamente habrá una escena que puede que les guste. Bien, les agradezco mucho mucho los comentarios, que me hayana agragado a sus "+Fav's" OvO Muy contenta yop ^^

Besos y abrazos. Nos estamos hablando... (K)


	4. 03 Lecciones básicas

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Me disculpo por aquellos que leyeron el capítulo repetido que publiqué por error. Bueno, espero y este nuevo, el cual sí es el correcto, les guste. Aquí les estoy explicando algunas de las pocas dudas e interrogaciones de reviwes pasados, los cuales por cierto les agradezco de todo corazón.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Lecciones básicas**

Sus ojitos verdes se abrieron de par en par precisando su asombro y el desconcierto de aquella confesión tan cruda. Parpadeó un par de veces aun sin creer lo que el muchacho de piel extra-blanca pudo haber articulado, sin salir de su asombro escaneó el rostro sereno de Sasuke queriendo encontrar en él alguna sonrisa burlona, y aunque no se sintió decepcionada al no poder encontrarla, pues tampoco pudo regocijarse con el alivio ya que... rebuscando en lo poco que conocía de él, estaba segura de que no era el tipo de personas que expresaban este tipo de acciones tan a la ligera. Sin embargo, tan solo rememorando a los escasos días de aquella petición, se plantó un punta pié en el centro de los sesos por ser tan olvidadiza, pues Sasuke había aceptado ser su tutor después de todo, aunque ese punto no haya quedado tan claro.

Notó como la impasible posición del joven cambiaba, de modo que sus zapatos chocaron con los de ella, y así, la cercanía de su torso como el de su rostro turbaba sus mejillas.

Sus hermosas obsidianas no fueron ajenas ante como el color rosáceo de los pómulos femeninos se tornaban rojas, y hubo e incluso un extraño sentimiento de dominio en cuanto se sintió capaz de abrumar a la pequeña Sakura con tan solo acercarse lo suficiente como para que su aliento pueda golpear la piel rosada de sus labios.

Aquel calor almacenado en su bajo vientre se extendió por sus extremidades, recorriendo cada poro de su caucásica piel. Negar que la chica en esos precisos momentos no se le hiciera realmente apetecible era como decir que la luna es de queso, pues mentiría si dijera que verla empañada en tonos bermejos y sus ojos verdes parpadeando sin parar mientras su respiración antes serena se tornaba pesada y jadeante le eran indiferentes. No lo negó, habrían comenzado a sentir un extraño y fastidioso gusto por la muchacha, que claro estaba definido como pura atracción física.

Quizás esa fue una de las razones por las que aceptó ser su tutor privado, sin embargo eso no respondía el porqué de su actitud colérica y el arrebato de alejarla de Naruto.

Se sintió confundido por el camino a donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos y decidido a dejar de lado aquellas ideas, alejó su rostro del de Sakura, solo un poco, quedando totalmente erguido y marcando la gran diferencia de alturas. Llevó su mirada hacia los extremos del pasillo, cerciorándose así que no podría haber nadie un kilómetro a la redonda que los pueda interrumpir, ya que todo el alumnado se encontraba en clases.

.

Dejando de lado el asunto de las interrupciones, se reincorporó a acercar su rostro tan lento como sus deseos se lo permitieron, llegando a percibir el aliento mentado de Sakura, agitado.

Aquel momento solo pudo resumirse en la forma en que tomaría su cuello y devoraría su pequeña boca, le demostraría la gran variedad de besos que podrían existir y la forma correcta para sentirse satisfechos.

Con la misma lentitud que utilizó para acercar su rostro al de ella, elevó las manos hacia su nuca envuelta de sedosos cabellos rosados, más pálidos que los que eran visibles.

-Primero, aprenderás las lecciones básicas… - su voz fue un imperceptible susurro que murió dentro de la boca de la muchacha. Sus labios, rosados y expertos se movieron sobre los de ella con movimientos lánguidos y paulatinos, que casi parecían estar plasmados en un espacio en el que los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas.

Envuelta en un mar de sensaciones se permitió dejarse hacer por las oscilaciones cálidas en las que la boca del morocho se movía. Totalmente hundida en su inexperiencia e inocencia quiso imitar al muchacho, pero claro estaba que su torpeza confabulada con el manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido no era precisamente una gran ayuda.

Sasuke sonrió contra el beso y no restringió las ganas de mordisquear el labio inferior de Sakura, cortando así el beso.

Su sonrisa tirada hacia un lado se extendió mostrando la blancura de sus dientes, la situación le empezaba a gustar más de lo normal, puesto que con las chicas que normalmente solía besar, todas esas ya tenían cultura de cómo enredar sus lenguas y palpar paladares en puntos que podrían hasta excitar. Pero Sakura, era un caso particular, no obstante, cabía resaltar que aun sin ser conocedora de aquel tema… a Sasuke había logrado calentarle la sangre de sus partes bajas.

Cuando esta le dijo que de verdad no sabía besar, por último, hasta lejana estaba de pensar que las personas se besaban en los labios, no ocultó su sorpresa en su expresión… no pudo.

Enarcó las cejas con un gesto de suficiencia, el rostro de Sakura era un verdadero poema y se permitió carcajear levemente, un sonido delgado que hizo elevar más el rostro de Sakura, mostrándole el hilo de saliva que había quedado sobre una de sus comisuras.

-De verdad hablabas en serio… no sabes besar. – su pulgar se encargó de retirar los residuos del beso anterior y las mejillas de Sakura ardieron otra vez. – Está bien… yo me encargaré de que aprendas a hacerlo perfectamente, repetiremos esta sesión cuantas veces sea posible hasta que nos cansemos y volvamos a intentarlo. – fijó sus ojos en la forma en como la lengua de Sakura delineaba sus labios, humedeciéndolos, y sin la pretensión de darle reacción volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, la única diferencia en este beso fue que… su lengua se encajó en la abertura que había dejado expuesta Sakura.

* * *

*Gracias por leer*

* * *

Agradezco reviews, como dije anteriormente, por supuesto también los que siguen la historia. Muchas gracias.

Mmmm me despido... no tengo mucho que decir, y hoy no podré darles un adelanto del capítulo siguiente ni mucho menos una pequeña idea... así que, si creen que este capítulo valió la pena, comenten, sinó lo creen, comenten. XD

Naah!

Saludos a todos... SUERTE!


	5. 04 Aclarar Panoramas

_**P s i c o S m i l e y**_ Presen_ts_

**Enséñame**

**00****_4_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Aclarar Panoramas **

- …Es decir, quieres que yo crea que ahora te dedicas a enseñarle a Sakura técnicas de "Des-inocencia" para quitarle de encima a esos imbéciles que tratan de sobrepasarse con ella. Hijo de… - bajó el tono de voz, solo al notar como algunas cabezas se giraban hacia ellos entre curiosas y preocupados por la primicia que atraía un verdadero desbarajuste entre las olas féminas, inquietantemente empedernidas a un acceso sentimental y reconocimiento con Sasuke - ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? - sus ojos azules adoptaron un color más intenso cuando vio al Uchiha torcer el gesto en una expresión desanimada, la cólera casi traspasa el cuenco donde transportaba la sangre, aun así, podía sentir la sangre hervir. Detuvo su paso, separando las piernas a la medida de sus angostas caderas, logrando a su vez que el azabachado hiciera lo mismo.

-Naruto… no es un asunto que te concierna. Sakura lo entiende, fue un trato recíproco, _"no hay pierde…"_ - Claro que la había, él lo sabía, sabía de sus sentimientos por ella, pero le era tan simple que encogiéndose de hombros reintegró el paso lento. Uno, dos, tres, dispuesto a dar el cuarto paso, sintió el tiró de su camisa y contacto de la mirada azulina encrespada.

-No pienso repetirlo de nuevo. Aléjate de Sakura. – siseó las palabras de forma que eso hubiese hecho tiritar a muchos, pero no a Sasuke, puesto que su expresión no mostró más que la neutralidad inicial.

-No hay razones por las que tengo que acceder a esa orden. – su voz sonó tan áspera como la de Naruto. Hubo un momento en el que percibió a través del color cerúleo una rabia de envidia, celos, y aunque pudo captar una satisfacción ante aquellos sentimientos ajenos, pues llegó el momento en el que él también pudo percibir lo mismo, inevitable, casi forzoso, se vio en la necesidad de proceder con el ajuste apropiado para que su rostro no mostrase la molestia en la que sus pensamientos comenzaban a girar, así que… aplicando la misma fuerza con la que Naruto apretaba la tela de su camisa blanca, tomó sus antebrazos en seña intimidante que no obtuvo resultados.

-Las tendrás, si te aferras a hacerle daño a Sakura. – su amenaza no hizo más que hacerle burla.

-Hump… - alcanzó a decir una vez que el rubio soltó el agarre con la austeridad que demandaban sus palabras.

- Solo una última cosa, Sasuke. Aparentemente ayudas a Sakura de esos fulanos pero… quien la ayudará de ti… - Naruto apretó los labios con repudia no viendo una reacción en Sasuke – Sí, eso pensé… Egoísta.

.

Tras esto último, lanzó una maldición contra el rubio y continuó su camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, escrudiñando con la vista las caras que iban y venían, buscando _algo_ que ni siquiera sabía si era necesario encontrar en esos momentos.

Pero, entonces porqué…

Miedo era lo menos que podía sentir por Naruto, y el hecho de que este lo hubiese amenazado, ordenando alejarse de Sakura, solo hacía que un aire contrariado, posesivo, celoso lo invadiese, por tal, sus argumentos de encontrarla se "veían" necesarias. Eso podía sonar casi lógico… si no fuera por la confusión con la que luchaba.

_Habría otra razón más… _

Pero por más que le daba más vueltas al asunto, se cerraba más y más en aquel poso de confusión.

_Tendría que aclarar panoramas. _

-¡Sasuke! – no se percató de la prominente figura, no hasta que sintió el tirón en su brazo y el tacto de unos labios carmesí, muy cerca de los suyos.

-Karin… - susurró saliendo de sus especulaciones. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, no mucho, salvo que hoy pienso invitarte a ir a mi casa, ya vez que hace 5 días no se pudo. – murmuró en un tono hipócritamente afligido y apenado.

-Hump… Lo lamento, pero hoy tampoco se podrá.

-Pero, pero ¡por qué no! Dijiste que sería para otra ocasión la vez pasada, y… ¿ahora?

-Sabes… no es como si estuviésemos saliendo o tratando de ligar, no hay razones para dar explicaciones. – era el tercer desplante y a Karin le brilló la cara en tonos rojos. No era posible que Sasuke le hiciera eso, nuevamente. Se la había jurado en la primera, también en la segunda, se vengaría de la rata que se lo estaba robando.

* * *

-¡Dime porque a él, Sakura! No lo entiendo, tú no eres así. – Sakura parpadeó varias veces, no entendía, ¿Por qué Naruto sonaba desesperado?

- No lo entenderías Naruto. Yo… ya estoy harta de no poder comprender las muchas cosas que me dicen, y cuando pido explicaciones lo único que saben hacer es seguir su camino o simplemente seguir burlándose. Esto se ha tornado molesto para mí. Por eso…

-Le pediste ayuda a Sasuke… - concluyó haciéndosele nudos la garganta.

-Sí…

- El lo que quiere es aprovecharse de ti, como lo hacen los demás. ¿Que no lo vez?

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡¡¿Qué no lo es?!! Dime que ha hecho por ti en estos días, aparte de besuquearte con el pretexto de que aprendas a "Comprender el mundo de la morbosidad"

-Pero es que… no es así Naruto. El no… el no quiere aprovecharse de mí. – sus mejillas ardían, era tan molesto hablar con su amigo rubio de un tema como ese.

-Soy tu amigo, Sakura. – su voz se apaciguó al notar la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Yo lo sé Naruto, y te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí pero Sasuke… él también es mi ami…

-¿Amigo? No, Sakura. No confundas a Sasuke como un amigo tuyo, porque si de verdad lo piensas así, entonces no haría lo que está haciendo. – apretó los puños con fuerza, Sasuke era un maldito aprovechador, y había que enfrentar esa realidad, pese a que doliese un poco. Él ya no podía llamarse su amigo…

-¿Qué harías tú?

-Te diría que te alejaras de él.

-Pero Naruto…

-Y como amigo tuyo… también te diría que esas cosas obscenas que suelen decirte, puedes responderlas con indiferencia, a veces es mejor no querer comprender ese tipo de cosas, porque no tiene sentido aprender estupideces como esas. Sakura… personas brutas como esas, más vale hacerse a oídos sordos, y Sasuke, aléjate de él. – a pesar de que esta asintió a su orden, hubo algo en su mirada que parecía no estar de acuerdo con todo. ¿Ella podría estar enamorándose de Sasuke?

_No, eso sí que no lo permitiría. _

Por instinto llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, apretándolo contra el suyo de forma tan posesiva y recelosa, como la mirada que divisaba la escena.

* * *

Les agradezco mucho la espera.

Próximo capítulo: mostraré la perspectiva de Sakura en todo este embrollo y veremos un poco del _supuesto sentimiento._


	6. 05 Especulaciones

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku...

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Especulaciones  
**

Emitiendo un suspiro tembloroso alzó el rostro solo para ver la cara trémula que le ofrecía Naruto en esos instantes. Era muy extraño que Naruto comenzara a tratarla de ese modo, como también lo era el hecho de desconfiar de Sasuke, más cuando él mismo en tantas ocasiones había afirmado y reafirmado con el tono más seguro y efusivo que, Sasuke Uchiha, era su mejor amigo.

Vio en su rostro ensombrecido un minúsculo brillo cuando sus vistas rozaron el contacto, y el impecable color azul eléctrico de esos ojos se tornaron tiernos, pasivos, ya la mirada frustrada, enfurecida por una ira cegadora se habían esfumado, e incluso una sonrisa llena de calma y la pisca exagerada de timidez se impregnó poco después en sus labios.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos cuando sus oídos fueron receptores te tres simples palabras.

Quizás era el simplificado significado en el que todo se había resuelto, era su sorpresa. Su confusión… sobretodo esto último.

Naruto suspiró tras solo obtener silencio por parte de ella. Entonces sintió un mero arrepentimiento por haber soltado lo que dijo… la duda se impregnó en él, y con lo que había ocurrido solo podía abrazar más aquellas especulaciones que se le clavaban como cuchillos en el centro del pecho, ahí, donde un nudo lo asfixiaba casi torturándolo y haciéndole sentir un dolor que Sakura no notó gracias a que se mantuvo mirando el suelo.

-No tienes porque darme una respuesta, ni porqué pensártelo tanto. – comenzó a decir de forma ausente, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y haciendo una mueca, muy parecida a una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias… - tras un impaciente silencio decidió que un _Gracias_ era lo que le mejor le brotaba con mayor sinceridad, pues no tenía ni sabía qué decir en esa ocasión. Se sentía de piedra, fría… y lo peor, confundida.

Escuchó como Naruto reía bajito, y ella devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que te vallas al salón. Yo iré a la cafetería… no he tomado nada desde que salí de casa. ¿Puedes creerlo? – Añadió entre carcajadas cuando vio que quería protestar por su mala cabeza al no ingerir alimentos. Una parte de ese comportamiento lo hizo sentirse muy feliz, pues Sakura se preocupaba por él, y pese a que el amor que ella sentía por él no era precisamente como esperaba que fuese, pues era una especie de amor y era lo único que contaba para su confort.

Sakura hizo infinidad de mohines tras su lista de regaños y Naruto solo convenía cada una de sus rezongas con asentimientos y sonrisas. Pasado cinco minutos, ellos parecían haber olvidado el tema de conversación anterior, y así había sido… por lo menos en esos instantes, porque ni bien se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes, ambos, sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a razonar en lo que habían intercambiado.

Sakura negó enérgicamente la cabeza.

Es que… le parecía tan impropio de Sasuke querer aprovecharse de ella. No, Sasuke no era así. Naruto podría estar equivocándose, y esa idea tomó más peso cuando le sumó la sobreprotección del rubio, podría ser un mecanismo de defensa y protección hacia ella.

Jadeó temblorosa sintiendo un escalofrío repentino, abrazó sus brazos, acariciándolos en el acto en un gesto friolento.

Doblando un pasillo que daba con las escaleras, sus ojos resolvieron en la esbelta figura de Sasuke mirando hacia la ventana, por lo que no se percató de ella.

Y ella se preguntó que podría estar haciendo allí, miró el reloj que se aferraba a su muñeca y sus cejas se curvaron. Iban tarde y a él no parecía importarle si llegaba retrasado a la siguiente clase. ¿Estaría esperándola? Una pequeña sonrisa curvaron sus labios y estuvo apunto de pronunciar su nombre cuando recordó la conversación con su rubio amigo.

_Quiere aprovecharse de ti… como todos los demás_

No, él no lo haría. Solo había estado… enseñándole, como ella se lo había pedido.

_Si el fuera tu amigo… no haría lo que hace_

Frunció el ceño. Él era su amigo… y Naruto. Naruto… él no había echo lo que Sasuke hacía, él se lo había explicado y le había dicho cual era la mejor forma de eliminar esas tontas provocaciones. Pero Sasuke… ¿Realmente él estaba aprovechándose de ella?

Encerró los dedos en un puño, muy apretado, luego prefirió suavizar la acción pues… Sasuke le había enseñado a besar, algo de lo que era completamente ignorante.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar lo suave que era el contacto de Sasuke sobre su piel, la lentitud de sus besos y la calidez de su lengua cuando recorría su boca desvergonzadamente, aunque a ella no le parecía tal cosa, pues era así como él le había enseñado.

¡Ay dios! La cara le estaba ardiendo tanto, que le dolía solo recordando como esos besos la sofocaban hasta tal punto de dejarla delirando por un febril encanto.

Un suspiro, un suspiro hondo que le salió desde lo más profundo, fue casi un ronco jadeo lleno de éxtasis, y la cara se le puso rojísima, debido a que Sasuke la había escuchado y ahora se encontraba mirándola desde abajo con una expresión dura.

Y fue aquel escalofrío que volvió a recorrer su cuerpo cuando Sasuke comenzó a subir a paso lento hasta posicionarse frente a ella, un escalón más abajo, quedando casi a la misma altura.

Su cara ya no era roja, podría alumbrar en la oscuridad por lo fosforescente que traslucía. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la voz no le salía, se sentía tan nerviosa en esos momentos, el corazón le martilleaba el tórax con la advertencia de salírsele pronto si no hacía algo para calmarlo, le sonrió nerviosa y se vio sorprendida al ver que él de devolvía el gesto.

Parecía que se iba a derretir en esos instantes cuando la mano de Sasuke se alzó y acarició con paulatina calma la línea tensa que formaba su mandíbula, el labio le tembló y aquella sonrisa que Sasuke le había ofrecido se volvió felina, acechadora.

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, y los recuerdos de acontecimientos hace pocos días vividos no ayudaban para nada más que para ponerla más tensa.

-¿Quieres contarme qué sucede, Sakura? – pronunció él con evidente satisfacción en la voz notando la conmoción que presentaba los actos de la chica, y solo por él ¡Porque él los provocaba!

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos… entonces aquellas tres palabras pronunciadas por Naruto resonaron en su cabeza.

_ ¿Quieres a Sasuke?_

¿Era realmente posible?

Sólo habían intercambiado unos cuantos besos, a decir verdad, Sasuke era el primero con el que intercambiaba besos, de esos besos… Sasuke, él era el único que había traspasado la línea en la que jamás le había permitido a ningún otro.

- ¿Sakura. Necesitas que te ayude… con las dudas que presentas? – ella parpadeó aterrada, acaso Sasuke podía leer la mente o algo parecido.

-¿Qué?

-Te haz quedado de piedra – explicó con pereza, tomándola por fin de la pequeña cintura de la chica. Un acto natural. Y a la muchacha le temblaron las rodillas conteniendo el aire cuando el apretó los dedos en su carne, por encima de la tela. Se le erizó el espinazo solo con ver como Sasuke inclinaba la cabeza solo para rozar sus labios, y santificó cielos, mares, tierra por que Sasuke la tuviera sujeta, caso contrario, se hubiera derrumbado como un castillo de naipes al ser atacados por un soplido ligero.

-Sakura… ¿Hoy estamos muy nerviosos, no te parece?

Sakura se alertó, demasiado. ¿Él podría estar adivinando lo confundida que se encontraba?

-¡No! Es decir… - se silenció de pronto cuando aspiró el cálido aliento de Sasuke – yo…

-¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo Naruto? – Su expresión antes felina tomó un brillo, un brillo que no supo definir.

¡Madre santa!

_Él lo había escuchado todo…_

* * *

No es precisamente lo que muchos hubiesen querido que pasara ¿quizás? Pero por lo menos ya tiene una idea de lo confundida que se encuentra Sakura, y Sasuke... pues él aun no se define, en cuanto a Naruto, pues es obvio que él no está saliendo bien calado de todo este menjunge de emociones, así que... ya verán más adelante, tra este capítulo, todo dará un giro.

El hecho de que yo no haya demorado mucho para esta ocación, sí, es por las fiestas navideñas, ya que no tengo un regalo apropiado, con respecto a estas fechas, hice funcionar a mi cerebro lo más rapido que pudo para poder entregarles este capítulo como un presente... Esperando que no les disguste.

_**¡Felices Fiestas!**_


	7. 06 VI

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Enséñame**

* * *

**VI**

Era imposible. Su mal humor no había desaparecido pese a que el buen tazón de sopa ramen había ingresado a su organismo, se dijo que el hambre podría ser una de las primeras causas de su irritación pero… porque quería engañarse, estaba molesto con él mismo, molesto con Sakura por su enfermiza ceguera por Sasuke y precisamente con este último.

Sasuke, él era casi su... hermano y sin embargo había resultado siendo el mismo tipo de cabrón a los que el solía detestar, no precisamente por el cinismo que expulsaba para con él, sino por su interés con la única muchacha a la que de verdad le gustaba, algo de lo que Sasuke estaba muy enterado, pues Naruto ya se lo había insinuado alguna vez.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llenar de golpes el rostro de su disque mejor amigo, pero a pesar de eso se encontraba frustrado respirando agitado y apretando los puños contra su regazo. Suponía que, después de todo, Sasuke seguiría siendo su mejor amigo pero… los mejores amigos algunas vez dejan de serlo para siempre ¿no?

No, no…

Volvería a hablar con él, de eso no había duda, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras veía como Sasuke se aprovechaba de Sakura, ella… que estaba ciega por la estúpida confianza que le provocaba Sasuke. Y ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo en esos momentos? Tenía que actuar ¡ya!

Retiró el pocillo de sopa vacío y se levantó de golpe con una sola cosa en mente, por lo que no fue capaz de detener lo que sus precipitados y torpes movimientos lo llevaron a hacer. Reconoció el duro golpe del choque con el otro cuerpo, pero no se turbó demasiado, pues el resultado no había provocado que él terminase en el suelo, sino al contrario. Miró aturdido las piernas femeninas que se había destapado por la caída y al notar de quien se trataba, se apuró a ayudarla en un dos por tres.

- Lo lamento Hinata – dijo preocupado - no… te vi. Estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio, debí ser más cuidadoso pero…

-Oh, no… Naruto-kun, yo tuve la culpa, es solo que… - pero sus palabras murieron al levantar la vista, como siempre le ocurría con él, el solo verlo le provocaba esos angustiantes escalofríos en el vientre que recorrían a partir de ahí por todas sus extremidades hasta hacerla colapsar y llevarla a un estado tan vergonzoso que su rostro adoptaba un color cereza increíble. – No… yo… eh… no… - agitó la cabeza, preocupada por si ponerse a llorar o a reír, era obvio que si no decía algo cuerdo antes Naruto la tomaría como tonta y no podría haber mayor decepción en esos momentos. Dios… ¿qué iba a hacer? El muchacho ya la estaba mirando de forma ansiosa, esperaba algo y sin embargo…

- Fue culpa mía y no quiero que intentes contradecirlo. No lo hagas… dime, ¿Te hice daño? – la muchacha se encontró luego rodeada por los brazos del muchacho y… la pregunta, no había sido consciente del golpe hasta que él se lo había preguntado, había cierto ardor en sus codos, llevo su vista hacia su magullada piel y encontró que estos estaban raspados, sin embargo se encontró diciéndole no.

-He visto también tus codos, no me creas un tonto…

-¡No! – Se apresuró a decir y se avergonzó más cuando este la miro escéptico – quiero decir, jamás quise…

- Ya lo sé, pero será mejor que vallamos a enfermería.

-Pero…

- Vamos. – fue su ultima palabra. Era curioso, pero Naruto había olvidado el repentino enojo que sentía.

* * *

- ¿No? ¿No fue eso lo que te ha dicho…? – Sakura no podía pensar, Sasuke estaba haciéndole demasiado preguntas en un espacio demasiado reducido y lo peor es que él mismo estaba demasiado cerca, besándole el cuello, apretando la piel de su cintura rosándole parte de las caderas, apretándose contra ella.

- No… él… solo me dijo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – eran imaginaciones suyas o es que su voz había sonado repentinamente posesiva y celosa. Resopló contra la piel sedosa de la chica, alimentando su orgullo con la expresión de goce que ponía esta, y se dijo que quizás fuera la excitación, era posible, Sakura había estado paseándose por su mente todo el tiempo y no había podido dejarla de pensar durante esa semana, era extraño, sin embargo había una explicación muy lógica para ello, no se había acostado con nadie, sus hormonas estaban inquietas y… aunque Karin había estado a la mano decidió que no le apetecía un cuerpo de segunda mano cuando podría tener un cuerpecito sensacional entre sus manos y con la garantía de que ningún otro haya tenido el gusto de saborearlo, por ello podía apostar su propia vida a Satanás.

La idea le provocó una cordial mezcla de placer, Sakura jamás había sido tocada por nadie más que por él, estaba seguro que las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en estos momento eran nuevos para ella, y que seguramente esos temblores eran de miedo por sentirse increíblemente excitada y mojada. No tuvo que pensarlo más, Sakura tenía que ser suya, después de todo, ella quería aprenderlo todo ¿no es así?

No lo tuvo que pensar más, separándose a regañadientes de ella dejó de besarla.

-Hoy. Sakura. Hoy. En. Mí. Casa. Te. Espero. – tenía que calmar su excitación, pero lo haría más tarde junto con ella juró, después selló sus labios en un largo beso que marcó claramente el mensaje de lo que pretendía y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a la muchacha consternada.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Tú no me quieres matar, no, yo sé que no, porque yo sé que muy en el fondo de tu dulce y hermoso corazón me amas con una magnitus estremecedora, y por eso, es por eso que tú me perdonas. ¿Verdad?

Sí, yo ya sé que me he demorado mucho mucho mucho en actualizar, y que no he estado dando muchas vueltas por aquí pero no han sido mis días, el fanfiction es un hobby estupendo, algo que se me ha complicado ultimamente por la falta de fluidez en la redacción, aparte podrán notar que los horrores ortograficos siempre están presentes y eso también hace he visto estancada pero como he recibido constante criticas de que Eh tu demorona de por aqui y por alla, tuve que hacer algo pronto. Así que aquí estoy, de nuevo, repartiendoles el queque XD

una mala noticia es que retomo mis clases y si las actualizaciones se veían estancadas, ahora se verán más... pero siempre haré el esfuerzo de avanzar las historias que pueda. Nos leemos pronto.

Bye. Bye.


End file.
